


Izumo Taisha

by lastingdreams



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastingdreams/pseuds/lastingdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen glimpse from a couples' lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izumo Taisha

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. Also, the prompt is referring to the offering to the shrine, and not the verb:)

_**Izumo Taisha**_  
 **Title:** Izumo Taisha  
 **Group/pairing:** NEWS / KoyamaPi  
 **Prompt:** #26-Change  
 **Word Count:** 258  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** A stolen glimpse from a couples' lives.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything, except perhaps the plot ;p  
 **Author's Note:** Unbeta-ed. Also, the prompt is referring to the offering to the shrine, and not the verb:)

Koyama is standing in line in the freezing cold, along with hundreds of other people, waiting to get his prayers and well-wishes to the shrine for the New Year. He’s comfortable just standing there with Yamapi, huddled close together, and mumbling curses about the weather and cultural traditions. Neither had been more spiritual than the next person, but this was something Koyama wanted to do, and Yamapi normally went along with those whims.

In the limelight, people always wonder how they’ve managed to keep a normal life; a life where nobody cares if they’re standing a just a little too close to each other, a life where holding hands with the person you love goes unnoticed by the rest of the world. But the fact is the rest of the world does see this, and finding rare closeness, rare glimpses of young love, was becoming harder and harder.  
Yamapi reasons that’s why Koyama brought them here, to create a moment that belongs to them alone.

Those few hours were but mere seconds in a lifetime, but standing there together felt right. When it was their turn, Koyama threw in his offering while Yamapi tugged at the hanging rope a few times. Accompanied by the echo of an ancient bell, they clasped their hands together in prayer.  
*  
The shrine may have gotten a lot of donations on those days, but if there was one thing that money couldn’t replace, it was the peaceful reprieve shared by loved ones, cherished moments taken out of time. Time, perhaps not given otherwise.

 _owari_   



End file.
